Passions Interdites 2
by Lunagarden
Summary: Les jeux d'amour sont les plus dangereux, à savoir qui est la proie et qui est le prédateur...


Voici le deuxième de la série^^ Enjoy 3

Musique du moment: LORDE - Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Extended)

Ps de l'auteur: Le texte décrit ci-dessous est à caractère homosexuel. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de texte, ne lisez pas.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, lieux et noms respectifs de cette fanfict sont une propriété de Square Enix LTD. Aucune rémunération ou profit n'est tiré de ces textes. Ils sont une continuité fictive faite par les fans, pour le plaisir des fans de Final Fantasy VII

* * *

**Passions Interdites 2**

**Dangerous Games**

Vincent ouvrit la porte et soupira. Il regretta d'avoir laissé Cloud ainsi, mais tout comme lui, il avait besoin de son espace, d'être seul pour réfléchir. Il se sentait bien seul dans cet appartement. Il referma la porte et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'était pas normal. Il senti dans l'air un danger qui n'avait plus raison d'exister. Pourtant à première vue, son appartement n'avait rien de spécial : ni trop grand, ni trop petit, un salon de tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, un coin cuisine qu'il n'utilisait rarement ou même jamais, une chambre avec une salle de bain, rien de spécial. Un peu sombre peut-être et il y avait un manque de décoration mais qui s'avérait futile à ses yeux, il n'avait que faire d'un peu de couleur dans sa résidence alors qu'il en avait pas dans sa vie.

Il sentait la désagréable sensation d'être observé, comme une proie épiée par un prédateur. Pourtant, de là où il se tenait, il était capable de voir dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Son regard carmin balaya la pièce jusqu'à croiser une paire d'yeux émeraude qui luisaient faiblement dans le noir, dans un coin.

Il alluma la lumière et l'espace de quelques instants, il sentit son cœur manquer un battement et pourtant c'était bien lui. Avec sa longue chevelure soyeuse et argentée qui lui tombait jusqu'au bas des reins, le trench-coat en cuir noir, ce visage fin et séduisant qui aurait jalousé n'importe quel ange déchu, ce regard émeraude qui fixait le sien, ce sourire... _''Impossible…''_, pensa Vincent.

Il dégaina son arme et la pointa sur l'homme qui lui adressait un sourire froid et suffisant.

- Surpris de me revoir?

Vincent frémit à l'entente de cette voix si ensorcelante.

- Tu es supposé être mort.

Fit Vincent toujours tenant son arme pointée sur lui.

Séphiroth haussa un sourcil, légèrement amusé.

- Avoue que c'est d'une convenance n'est-ce pas ?

Releva l'argenté en croisant ses longues et fines jambes, soigneusement moulé dans son pantalon en cuir.

Vincent le rejoignit baissant légèrement son arme. Il était osé de la part de l'argenté d'être entré chez lui par effraction et de le narguer ainsi. Mais ce qui l'outrait sans doute le plus, c'est que cet homme n'avait nullement peur lui.

L'ancien cauchemar observa Vincent quelques instants de son regard émeraude. Il était satisfait de l'effet de surprise, il fallait croire qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas beaucoup pour provoquer l'ex-Turk.

- Le monde semble bien se porter sans ma présence…

Vincent décela en ces mots quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la tristesse mais aussi une profonde amertume.

- C'est le cas, surtout pour Cloud.

Répliqua Vincent.

L'argenté eut un rire amer. Mais au fond, il était surtout blessé. Pour autant qu'il haïsse ce monde, il y avait une personne à qui il tenait néanmoins. Dire que l'homme qui le menaçait à l'instant ai eu l'audace de le lui voler ! Personne n'avait ce droit, encore moins l'aspirant vampire devant lui.

- Dis-moi Valentine, a-t-il au moins crié ton nom quand il était en plein orgasme ?

Le regard de l'ancien Turk flamboya, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de tuer l'homme devant lui qui le narguait avec cet air supérieur. Ce qui lui faisait mal était d'avouer que cet homme avait raison. Cloud ne l'avait pas oublié et il savait pertinemment que le blond allait mettre un moment pour oublier Séphiroth et l'aimer pleinement. Il rageait du fait qu'il se serve d'une corde sensible pour le sortir de ses gonds.

- Que veux-tu ?

Séphiroth eut un sourire froid.

- Oublie Cloud. Tu t'engages dans un combat perdu d'avance.

- Certainement pas. Il a été concentrant tout le long.

L'argenté perdit de son sourire.

- Sans doute après que tu lui ait forcé la main, n'est-ce pas? Avoue Valentine. Cloud est trop réservé pour faire le premier pas. Jamais il ne se serait laissé prendre par qui que ce soit sans qu'on le force.

Vincent maudit l'argenté sous un souffle. Mais il avait raison, s'il n'avait pas en soi pressé les choses, jamais Cloud ne l'aurait accordé la moindre attention à ses sentiments.

- Tu sembles bien le connaître.

Séphiroth bougea légèrement dans sa position.

- Contrairement à toi, je ne l'ai jamais forcé à m'aimer.

Ces mots sonnaient nostalgiques à ses propres oreilles, pourtant c'est ce qu'il ressentait, de la tristesse, de la nostalgie, mais aussi de la colère.

- Je doute que quelqu'un comme toi puisse savoir vraiment ce que c'est 'aimer'.

Il s'était attendu à une réaction virulente de l'homme face à lui, voire même à des insultes et des menaces. Tout ce qu'il vit fut encore une profonde douleur dans ce regard fendu.

- Je devrais en dire de même te concernant.

Vincent sembla surpris, puis compris le sous-entendu. Au fond, il considérait Séphiroth comme étant un monstre, quelqu'un sans une once d'humanité, de pitié. Le fait que cet homme en dise de même le concernant, prouvait qu'il avait cerné son petit manège avant même de jouer cartes sur tables. Au fond de lui-même il pensait être un monstre, souillé par cette entité ténébreuse qu'est Chaos.

Il observa longuement l'argenté, tout comme lui il voulait se sentir accepté, mais il ne voulait pas pour autant lui céder Cloud, pas sans un combat en tout cas. Peut-être en détournant l'attention de son rival sur le blond, il aurait une chance que ce dernier réalise qu'il est mieux sans lui? Il ne tenait qu'à lui pour séduire l'homme devant lui, pour que la voie soit libre avec Cloud. Une idée risquée et à double tranchant, surtout s'il était pris à son propre jeu.

Lentement, il baissa son arme, le regard rivé sur l'argenté.

- Que comptes-tu faire? Cloud te croit mort. Te montrer à lui alors qu'il vient de m'accepter ne fera que le faire souffrir. Ne serait-ce pas mieux de l'oublier et de reprendre un nouveau départ avec quelqu'un d'autre?

Il se reçu un regard amusé de la part de son interlocuteur.

- Et qui me proposes-tu à sa place, mmh? Toi?

Vincent décida de répondre à sa provocation de façon subtile.

- Pourquoi pas? A moins que tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût?

Séphiroth eut un rire amusé et haussa un sourcil.

- Montre-moi ce que tu vaux et on en reparlera.

Vincent éteignit la lumière pour allumer celle près du fauteuil quelques instants après. Il était torse nu et prit place sur les puissantes cuisses de l'ancien Cauchemar qui avait alors décroisé les jambes pour lui céder place.

L'argenté était agréablement surpris. Vincent était effectivement un bel homme. Sa peau laiteuse et pâle se mariait à juste titre avec ses longs cheveux ébène. Il se complaisait de sentir ses mains incroyablement douces caresser son torse, du moins de ce que pouvait lui permettre l'ouverture de son trench-coat, de ces lèvres douces papillonner au niveau de son cou. Au fond, il voulait voir jusqu'où son rival pouvait aller dans son jeu de séduction. Ce que Valentine ignorait, c'est qu'à ce jeu-là, on y joue à deux. Concernant Cloud, jamais il avait osé jouer de ses sentiments. Il le respectait trop pour en venir à cela. Contrairement à cet homme qui essayait de le séduire, Cloud est venu vers lui le premier. Il allait donner une leçon à Valentine, une leçon qui allait le faire prendre à son propre jeu.

Il haleta légèrement et bougea dans sa position. Il devait avouer que Valentine lui faisait de l'effet, mais dans un sens uniquement. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus eut ce genre de contact d'un corps contre le sien. Il sentit les doigts fins de l'ancien Turk défaire son manteau et exploiter son torse glabre et il ferma les yeux. Il s'imagina Cloud à sa place, des moments où tout les deux se donnaient l'un à l'autre et n'en revenaient que plus désireux de reprendre là où ils avaient laissé leur moment de passion. Cloud fut le premier et le seul à qui il se donna et il savait qu'il en était de même pour ce dernier. Quand il rendit son dernier souffle dans ses bras, il aspirait à donner un quelconque signe à son amant pour qu'il cesse de s'en vouloir. C'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux : que Cloud se pardonne. Plus le temps passait, plus il désirait revenir pour apaiser son chagrin et l'aimer pleinement. Sa prière fut entendue et il se retrouva non loin d'une église abandonnée. Son instinct lui dictait de s'y rendre et quand il vit Cloud dans les bras de cet homme, il sentit son cœur se déchirer au même titre que son âme. Il se retira, mais se jura de reprendre son seul amour des griffes de l'aspirant vampire.

Il gémit et entre-ouvrit ses yeux. Vincent se délectait à lui mordiller les mamelons et lui caressait de façon suggestif l'entre-jambe. Il étouffa un grognement et bougea légèrement son bassin. Il se sentait à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

Vincent eut un faible sourire, il sentait la vaine résistance de l'argenté sous ses caresses. Il devait avouer, Séphiroth était un fort bel homme. Sa peau était douce sous son toucher et avait un goût légèrement sucrée. Il le sentit bouger son bassin et affermit sa position sur celle-ci. Il put sentir la bosse gonflée sous le désir contre ses fesses et il était lui-même excité dans cette position.

Lentement, dans un jeu de torture, il défit la ceinture et alla exploiter plus en bas cette zone si appellative à ses caresses, quand une main ferme le retint sans douceur.

- Pas ici.

Vincent affronta le regard tranchant de l'argenté et l'interrogea du regard.

- Où veux-tu continuer?

Un sourire narquois s'étira sur les lèvres sensuelles de l'argenté et Vincent damna l'homme devant lui d'avoir repris le contrôle sur la situation.

- C'est pourtant évident.

Il sentit une main se glisser derrière sa nuque et rapprocher dangereusement leurs visages de l'un et l'autre et leurs lèvres se frôler.

- Allons continuer notre petit jeu dans la chambre.

Lui murmura Séphiroth contre ses lèvres, sa voix grave et suave étant légèrement rendue rauque par le désir.

Le regard carmin de Vincent s'écarquilla sous la subtile invitation et il dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour maintenir un semblant de contenance face à l'amusement de l'argenté.

Du regard, l'ancien Turk lui indiqua la direction de la chambre. Séphiroth suivit son regard et son sourire s'élargit à la façon d'un prédateur.

La prise sur sa nuque se relaxa et sous l'effort pour contenir sa frustration, Vincent se leva. C'était sans compter que l'argenté le suivrait au mouvement et le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, leurs souffles s'entremêlant.

- Tu sembles bien pressé.

Constata Vincent, la voix rendue tout aussi rauque par l'effet de ce corps pressé contre le sien.

Séphiroth ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sentit l'odeur de cette épaisse chevelure ébène et eut un léger rire en sentant l'homme frissonner sous lui. Il sentait l'hésitation de l'autre à réagir quant à ses propres réactions. Il darda le bout de sa langue et lécha la fine peau de son cou en remontant juste sous l'oreille. Le gémissement contenu de son rival et le frisson l'amusa et il répondit en un subtil murmure à son oreille.

- Ou serait-ce toi qui n'en peut plus?

Il sentit Vincent l'écarter doucement de lui, juste assez pour qu'ils se regardent yeux dans les yeux.

Séphiroth eut presque envie de rire à ce regard. Valentine le regardait presque comme un chien en rut. Mais il était loin de boucler son piège. Pour le moment, il le laissait croire que c'était lui qui détenait le pouvoir, puis au moment où il s'attendrait le moins, il prendrait Valentine à son propre jeu. Il allait faire en sorte qu'il lâche prise au moment opportun pour le coup de grâce.

Il frotta bien son corps contre le sien avant de laisser Vincent se glisser légèrement de coté pour le conduire dans la chambre. Il le suivit, un faible sourire aux lèvres et l'observa alors que l'ex-Turk s'allongea sur le dos son regard rivé sur lui. Il haussa un sourcil en détaillant ce corps svelte à la peau pâle et à la musculature ferme sous la faible luminosité de la nuit.

Sans se presser, Séphiroth enleva son trench-coat, son regard toujours fixé sur le ténébreux, tel un prédateur qui savourait sa proie à l'avance.

Vincent savait. Comble de l'ironie. Son regard ne quittait l'homme devant lui, tel une luciole attirée par la lumière. Il était hypnotisé sur le spectacle que Séphiroth lui offrait. Chaque geste était empreint de sensualité et de provocation qui faisait croître l'excitation qui consumait petit à petit son corps. Il ne pouvait plus le nier. Séphiroth l'attirait. Son cœur battait la chamade rien qu'en détaillant ce corps musclé et parfait devant lui. Sa peau opaline semblait dégager une aura éthéré à la faible lumière de la nuit. Séphiroth était là devant lui, offrant cette vision sensuelle de son corps nu, son membre dressé par le désir palpitant,sous la taille et son regard félin fixant toujours le sien.

Il dégluti en voyant l'ancien cauchemar amorcer un mouvement sur sa direction. L'argenté posa un genou sur le lit et s'avança vers lui à la façon d'un félin approchant sa proie. Chaque mouvement était purement sensuel, provocateur... Il se voyait tel une souris face à un chat. Il eut un mouvement instinctif de recul ce qui fit rire l'argenté qui le dominait dans toute sa hauteur.

- A-t-on peur?

Vincent se damna d'avoir laissé transparaître ce mouvement de peur. Au fond il était surtout impressionné par la façon dont la situation c'était retourné contre lui. En détaillant ce corps parfait, il serait trop prétentieux de sa part de dire que des deux, ça serait lui le mâle dominant.

Il entre-ouvrit ses lèvres pour répondre mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge quand il sentit les lèvres de l'argenté se poser sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux damnant encore Séphiroth sous un souffle, de par la douceur presque irréelle de ses lèvres.

- Tu as raison d'avoir peur.

Lui murmura l'argenté avant de partir sous un petit rire narquois.

Séphiroth se redressa, satisfait de son effet. Il sentait le ténébreux à cran, telle une vierge effarouchée. De son point de vue la situation était cocasse. Mais il allait encore attendre. Il ne serait pas le premier à agir, non. Il allait attendre que ça soit Valentine à faire le premier geste. Le pourquoi il le provoquait délibérément.

Sans se presser encore une fois, il se pencha vers le ténébreux, jouant avec ses nerfs en papillonnant son corps avec ses lèvres et son souffle.

Il sentait Vincent frissonner sous ces douces tortures, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Il sentait même son membre palpiter douloureusement sous le tissu de son pantalon. Au bout d'une longue torture, il se redressa et fixa son regard émeraude dans le regard carmin de Vincent, qui brûlait d'un désir qui se voulait, urgent.

- Déshabille-toi.

Vincent se raidit à cet ordre. Il resta quelques instants interdit et força son corps à se lever pour ôter le reste de ses vêtements.

Ses gestes trahissaient la nervosité au regard que l'argenté posait sur lui. Séphiroth était allongé de côté, appuyé sur l'un de ses coudes, tête appuyée sur une main, un sourire malicieux en coin tandis qu'il ôtait ses bottes et son pantalon qui était devenu plus qu'inconfortable en vue de son excitation visible. Il se forçait malgré lui, de ne pas se presser, mais ses vains efforts pour garder contenance semblaient amuser l'homme devant lui. Une fois dépourvu de ses vêtements, il resta là, debout attendant la suite.

Il laissa le temps à Séphiroth de détailler son corps. Comparé à l'ancien cauchemar, il avait la taille plus fine, mais tout aussi musclée et élancée. Rien que ses vêtements rendent injustice à son physique.

- Mine de rien, tu as un beau corps.

Le complimenta l'argenté, toujours souriant.

- Pourquoi le cacher ainsi?

La question le pris au dépourvut. Pourquoi cette soudaine curiosité le concernant? Il était connu que Vincent était quelqu'un de sobre et de discret. Il n'aimait pas s'exposer aux autres.

L'argenté lui fit un geste de la main de s'approcher, chose qu'il fit presque immédiatement. Il savait à quoi il s'exposait en se posant dans ce lit avec cet homme. Fuir était hors de question et il s'en sentait incapable de toute façon. Il désirait cet homme comme il le craignait.

Il posa un genou sur le matelas, puis l'autre et ferma à demi les yeux en sentant une main lui caresser la joue et passer délicatement derrière sa nuque. Il sentit la légère pression pour l'inciter à s'approcher d'avantage jusqu'à être à quatre pattes sur ce corps parfait...

- Reprenons le jeu où nous l'avons laissé, veux-tu?

Séphiroth failli éclater de rire au regard écarquillé du ténébreux. Il fallait croire qu'il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour le déstabiliser depuis son effet.

En guise de réponse, Vincent se pencha sur ses lèvres, voulant les goûter, mais ce fut la peau fine du cou de l'argenté qu'elles accueillirent. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant et lécha cette peau sucrée, osant même à le mordiller légèrement. Il luttait contre l'envie de se poser sur le membre bien dressé et bien gonflé de l'argenté et d'entamer sans retenue aucune de vifs vas-et-viens pour soulager cette brûlure charnelle qui lui collait à la peau. De la peau fine du cou, il passa langoureusement à celle de la clavicule, ajoutant ses mains à ses caresses, exploitant cette musculature ferme, cette peau douce comme du velours... Son membre palpitait douloureusement à chaque toucher de ce corps, cela lui devenait si insupportable que du liquide pré-éjaculatoire coulait de son membre, venant à ajouter à son corps des frissons non contenus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer les mamelons tendus par l'excitation de l'homme étendu sous lui, une main le prit par la mâchoire et souleva son visage jusqu'à rencontrer ce regard émeraude à la pupille tranchante.

- Tu m'as assez fait attendre. Montre-moi ce qui t'a valu de me prendre Cloud.

Fit Séphiroth lâchant prise sur la mâchoire du ténébreux.

Vincent déglutit difficilement. Il allait devoir céder le premier. Son regard carmin se porta sur la musculature ferme et bien définie des abdos pour se poser sur le membre dressé de l'argenté. Il se pencha et darda du bout de sa langue pour goûter ce glorieux membre palpitant.

Séphiroth ferma à demi ses yeux, retenant à grand mal un grognement de plaisir et se laissa aller aux va-et-vient de la bouche du ténébreux.

Alors que Vincent se complaisait dans ce qu'il faisait, l'esprit de Séphiroth se perdit dans de lointains souvenirs. Souvenirs aussi doux que amers...

(Flash)

Le blond lui souriait d'un air énigmatique alors qu'il le tenait contre lui, leurs corps nus plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?

Cloud eut un petit rire en secouant doucement la tête.

- Il paraît que c'est ta dernière mission, n'est-ce pas? Que dès ton retour tu vas te retirer du service.

Il observa longuement le blond et comprit où il voulait en venir, avec un sourire prédateur il lui prit ses lèvres en un fougueux baiser.

- Et toi, tu veux toujours réaliser ton rêve?

Cloud pencha légèrement sa tête de coté et secoua la tête.

- Je crois que viens de réaliser quelque chose de mieux. Mais...

- ...Mais?

L'interrogea l'argenté, soudain curieux.

- Mais si peux protéger la personne que j'aime, c'est encore mieux.

Fit Cloud en faisant allusion à lui.

Cet aveu toucha énormément Séphiroth. D'un geste doux, il caressa cette bouche aux lèvres pleines et douces et l'invita à se coller aux siennes.

- Je ne doute pas qu'un jour tu y parviennes Cloud...

Lui murmura Séphiroth contre ses lèvres.

(Flash)

Il grogna sous le langoureux va-et-vient et serra les dents pour contenir un spasme sous l'effet de l'excitation.

Il posa sa main sur le front de Vincent pour le retenir dans sa lancée et lui faire lâcher prise. Il gagna du ténébreux un regard interrogateur et déçu.

- Ça suffit. Place-toi à mes cotés et à quatre pattes.

Vincent obéi sans occulter son inquiétude et sa nervosité.

Séphiroth se leva et plaça se derrière lui, dans un lourd silence.

Vincent déglutit en essayant de contenir son trouble. Séphiroth semblait si détendu au moment où il le prenait en entier dans sa bouche. Son visage était détendu, sans cette façade arrogante et suffisante qu'il lui arborait depuis le début. Puis d'un coup, il est devenu plus froid qu'au début. _''Je me demande bien ce qui s'est passé..''_, se demanda le ténébreux. Il sursauta en sentant une main ferme prendre son membre et effectuer de langoureux va-et-vient. Son échine se courba sous les frissons de son souffle chaud alors que l'argenté papillonnait de ses lèvres le long de son dos, tout en s'affairant avec sa main. Sa respiration déjà saccadé se coinça dans la gorge quand il sentit le gland de l'autre titiller l'entrée de son intimité. Il n'y avait pas de pénétration ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, mais ce contact mettait ses nerfs et sa contenance à rude épreuve. Au bout d'une langoureuse torture il n'en pouvait plus et quelques va-et-vient après, son corps cambra et il vint sous la main de l'argenté, sentant ses jambes trembler sous l'effet de l'orgasme.

- Déjà à bout, Valentine? Je m'échauffe à peine.

Lui murmura l'argenté collant bien son corps contre le sien.

Vincent tourna sa tête de côté pour le regarder, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Séphiroth s'était à nouveau redressé et lui écartait les fesses et le pénétra d'un doigt. Sa respiration se coinça dans la gorge et il gémit en fermant les yeux. La pénétration se faisait lentement, langoureusement et une main vint à caresser son corps le faisant frissonner. Peu à peu, le sentiment de malaise et de peur se dissipa et il se détendit enfin. Le doigt fin de l'argenté effectuait un langoureux va-et-vient, tournant à l'intérieur, dissipant petit à petit la douleur et laissant place au plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il ne contenait pas le plaisir qu'il recevait. Il devait avouer que cette nouvelle expérience avait du bon, même si son orgueil en ressentait les effets.

Séphiroth eut un sourire et doucement le pénétra d'un deuxième doigt, l'écartant à fur et à mesure qu'il sentait le ténébreux se détendre à nouveau. On l'aurait dit quelqu'un de froid et de cruel, il ne le niait pas. Mais il ne blessait jamais quelqu'un dont il s'est pris de sentiments. Hors pour autant qu'il voulait donner une leçon à Valentine, le voir ainsi le fit rappeler à quel point il était lui aussi en manque d'amour à une époque. N'étais-ce pas ce qu'ils aspiraient plus que tout? A l'amour? Se sentir aimer et aimé en retour? La leçon est toujours de mise mais Vincent ne fera pas ce qu'il voudra cependant. Cloud était toujours son amant et cet homme allait le devenir. Pour autant qu'il n'aimait pas partager ce qu'il lui appartenait, le cas de Valentine serait l'exception à la règle mais sous certaines conditions.

Ses gestes se firent plus doux et il prêtait spécialement attention au moindre signe de malaise de Vincent. Il n'était pas le genre brutal en pleine relation, au contraire, il était doublement attentionné quand aux envies de son partenaire et était capable de modérer ses propres impulsions pour ne pas blesser l'autre. Il allait apprendre à Vincent qui se cache véritablement derrière cette façade glaciale qui lui vaut cette réputation de 'monstre'.

Sa main vint à prendre le membre semi-réveillé du ténébreux et entama de lents va-et-vient et quand il l'estima prêt à l'accueillir il l'invita à se redresser.

- Détends-toi.

Même sa voix jusqu'ici dure et froide, c'était muée en quelque chose de plus doux et attentionnée.

Vincent le regarda par-dessus son épaule, surpris par le soudain changement de comportement. Il obéit néanmoins, il n'en pouvait plus de cette longue attente.

Séphiroth observa l'homme devant lui. Aux réactions qu'eut Vincent jusqu'ici, il conclut que c'était la première fois qu'il allait être pénétré, le pourquoi il a pris son temps pour le préparer. Il n'allait cependant pas l'abaisser pour l'humilier comme il avait l'intention de le faire au début. Il se rendit compte quelque part que son jugement a été influencé par la colère et la peine.

- Te sens-tu prêt?

Le ténébreux répondit 'oui' de la tête, sa gorge étant trop nouée par l'anxiété et l'excitation pour ce qui allait suivre.

Le regard de Séphiroth se fit plus doux et acquiesça.

Lentement, il se coucha sur le ténébreux, caressant son flanc et s'aligna avec lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment la plus confortable des positions, mais il le sentait crispé sous lui. Il voulait qu'il s'habitue à son contact et qu'il se sente en sécurité. Il était conscient qu'un homme comme Vincent ne tournait jamais le dos à un potentiel ennemi, c'était une réaction instinctive de défense quand on était confronté au danger. Hors dans cette situation, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Séphiroth: Détends-toi...

Lui susurra-t-il alors qu'il traînait ses lèvres sur la peau fine de sa nuque, sa respiration chaude et les battements du cœur de l'argenté l'aidaient à se détendre. Malheureusement, les muscles de ses fesses étaient toujours tendues. Il sentait contre elles le membre gonflé et palpitant de Séphiroth et avait du mal à s'y faire avec son contact. L'argenté ne forçait rien, il semblait se complaire de le caresser, d'explorer la surface lisse de son dos. Ses baisers étaient doux et le faisaient frissonner. Il attisait son désir en ne faisant presque rien et il commençait à avoir chaud! Le plus surprenant était sans doute le sentiment de sécurité qu'il commençait à ressentir. Avec un soupir, il lâcha prise et ses muscles se détendirent.

- Mmm... tu est bien plus beau détendu ainsi...

Murmura Séphiroth en revenant vers lui. Il mordilla la clavicule et caressa une nouvelle fois son flanc. Tout en le faisant, il mena son gland à l'entrée de l'intimité du ténébreux et attendit une réaction. Il le sentit sursauter légèrement et l'intimité se serrer à son contact, puis se détendre à nouveau.

Une profonde respiration se fit entendre venant de l'ex-Turk, puis elle se fit moins crispée, plus légère.

- Détends-toi, Valentine...

Lui conseilla l'argenté dans un souffle. Il ferma les yeux. Il sentit le membre de l'autre le pénétrer en douceur, sa respiration se coinça même au même titre qu'un gémissement voulurent franchir ses lèvres quand il eut cette sensation d'être écarté en deux. La respiration de l'argenté était rêche et saccadée, sûrement due à l'effort de l'intrusion et de contenir son envie. Malgré les efforts qu'il faisait pour rester détendu sous l'autre, il sentait se crisper à nouveau. C'était sans compter que des lèvres douces vinrent à prendre les siennes en un court baiser et il se relaxa complètement.

Il était si étroit! Mais cette chaleur et la vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux ne faisait qu'accroître le désir qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

Il le pénétra jusqu'au bout en serrant les dents, la respiration tendue et irrégulière. Il se força lui-même à se détendre. Il ne voulait pas être brusque avec Vincent. Il laissa le temps que leurs corps s'ajustent l'un à l'autre. Lentement, doucement, il se retira et revint à nouveau en lui. Il entendit Vincent gémir sous ses va-et-vient et continua ainsi au début.

Trop grand, il était trop grand! Il avait l'impression que son anus allait se déchirer à chaque va-et-vient, pourtant le plaisir qu'il recevait en retour était au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Son champ de vision se parsemait d'étincelles à chaque fois que le gland atteignait en plein élan cet endroit particulier au fond de lui. C'était divinement bon et ajoutait de lui-même quelques mouvements maladroits de ses hanches... Il vint à en désirer plus, plus fortement, plus profondément... Minerva que cet homme était simplement... il cria et sentit Séphiroth le redresser par le ventre. Il le sentit s'asseoir, le serrant possessivement contre lui, mordillant sa peau et caresser son membre. Il sentait ses fesses rebondir sur ses cuisses puissantes, la sueur collait à leurs peaux tandis que l'autre s'enfonçait profondément à chaque aller-retour. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Réfléchir à quoi? Pourquoi? Tout son cerveau était déconnecté pour ne recevoir que le plaisir donnait par Séphiroth. Il en voulait plus et bougeait même pour accompagner le rythme qui était devenu frénétique à son initiative. Il gémissait, criait sans retenue. Il en voulait plus, toujours plus... la main de l'autre effectuait lascivement des allers-retours sur son membre et il n'allait pas à tarder à venir encore une fois sous sa main.

Séphiroth voulu rire. Il sentait l'envie croissante de Vincent. Ses mouvements l'invitaient à aller plus fort, plus rapidement. Mais il allait garder le rythme tel quel encore un moment. Il appréciait les gémissements de pur plaisir non retenues par ce dernier, le rythme saccadé de sa respiration, de son cœur...

Il leva d'avantage ses hanches, s'enfonçant plus profondément, arrachant à l'autre un cri de surprise mêlé au plaisir. Il sentait que Vincent n'allait pas tarder à venir et il n'allait pas tarder, lui non plus. Il se redressa encore et ses mouvement se firent plus soutenus, plus profonds, plus forts. Vincent criait de pur bonheur. Le mouvement fut de trop pour lui et il se déversa dans sa main encore une fois. Il grogna en mordant dans la clavicule de l'autre en sentant sa virilité se compresser à l'intérieur. Par la Déesse... Il était déjà étroit mais sentir son membre être serré ainsi failli le mener à la verge de l'extase, hors il ne voulait pas... pas encore. Sentant Vincent de pâte dans son étreinte, il se lâcha complètement et ses va-et-vient se firent plus rapides, plus forts, plus violents. Il s'était trop retenu jusqu'ici et pouvait enfin se laisser aller. Vincent subissait ses assauts sans se plaindre, au contraire, il semblait même aimer. Finalement, il vint dans une dernière poussée qui arracha à tout les deux un cri de pur plaisir avant de se laisser tomber de tout son poids sur Vincent. Ce dernier gémit doucement en sentant la semence se déverser à l'intérieur de lui, mais n'esquissa aucun geste pour se dégager. Le rythme saccadé de la respiration et du cœur de l'autre se calmait peu à peu et il le sentit se retirer de la caverne de chair.

Séphiroth se coucha sur le côté, reprenant son souffle et ferma les yeux. Il devait avouer, Vincent s'était avéré un rival coriace et un amant entreprenant. La boucle était bouclé cependant. Il allait attendre que Vincent reprenne ses esprits et avoue sa défaite. Défaite qui n'était pas vraiment une à ses yeux, mais il fallait que le ténébreux le comprenne et l'accepte.

Il se retrouvait là, allongé de côté, conscient d'avoir été pris à son propre jeu. Il avait tenté de séduire cet homme pour avoir une chance d'être avec Cloud et le voilà épris par sa victime. C'est avec amertume qu'il vint à réaliser la futilité de ses propres sentiments. Si vraiment il aurait aimé Cloud, jamais il ne serait laissé séduire ainsi.

Il sentit l'argenté bouger derrière lui et un bras puissant l'enlacer et tirer son corps contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux, voulant oublier cette cuisante défaite et les sentiments vis-à vis de cet ange déchu.

- Pourquoi ce désarroi?

Vincent fit mine de l'ignorer.

Séphiroth le prit gentiment par le menton, forçant Vincent à le regarder. Un geste qu'il trouva étrange à son égard, bien différent de la façon dont il avait agit avec lui au début.

- Tu as gagné. Que veux-tu de plus?

L'argenté fronça son regard. Il n'avait pas besoin de discerner la colère, la déception et la frustration qui tourmentait Vincent et encore moins l'agressivité dans qui se dégageait de sa voix.

- Que tu avoues tes sentiments.

Vincent retint bien à mal un mouvement pour frapper l'homme devant lui, mais il en était incapable. Séphiroth lui avait prouvé que les monstres, peu importe leur nature, étaient capables d'aimer. Peut-être que ce n'était pas Cloud qui lui était destiné, mais Séphiroth. Il était incapable de choisir, de réfléchir sur la situation.

L'ancien Turk se retourna. A la fin, il ne savait que faire quant à ses propres sentiments.

Séphiroth se colla à lui et le sentit se raidir à son contact.

- Pourquoi nier l'évidence?

Lui demanda l'argenté sous un murmure.

- J'ignore ce à quoi tu fais allusion.

Sans douceur Séphiroth le retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement, quand le baiser pris fin, il lui murmura contre ses lèvres.

- Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien me concernant.

Vincent voulut rétorquer vivement le contraire, mais son regard le trahissait. Il aimait autant Cloud que l'homme devant lui. Le voilà pris entre deux feux, dont un où il fut pris inconsciemment.

- Je vous aime tous les deux...

Avoua Vincent sous un murmure, comme si cet aveu était un péché.

Séphiroth s'écarta de lui, apparemment surpris permettant à Vincent de se redresser sur ses coudes et l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Quand le baiser pris fin, Séphiroth passa sa main sur la joue du ténébreux, son regard fendu sur le sien, l'expression sérieuse.

- Tu te sens de taille à l'assumer?

Le regard carmin de Vincent s'écarquilla sous la surprise. Séphiroth était sérieux ou se jouerait-il de lui?

- Que veux-tu dire?

Séphiroth pencha légèrement la tête de côté, un sourire narquois en coin.

- C'est pourtant évident.

Il damna comme le ténébreux pouvait être si séduisant avec cet expression de surprise, ses yeux carmins écarquillés et sa bouche entre-ouverte. Il se pencha légèrement et...

- Laissons de côté ce jeu puéril du chat et de la souris. Tout les deux désirons la même chose. Toi comme moi avons été pris au piège, alors pourquoi ne pas ajouter l'utile à l'agréable dans cette histoire, mmhh?

Lui murmura doucement l'argenté contre ses lèvres douces, l'incitant à les prendre fougueusement.

Vincent se laissa aller, le regard en disait long sur ce qu'il désirait là et maintenant. Le sourire de Séphiroth s'étira d'avantage et il l'embrassa, collant bien son corps brûlant contre le sien.

- Toi aussi, tu t'es fait avoir...

Il eut un rire. Un rire un peu amer, car même si Séphiroth avait confessé de s'être laissé séduire, il avait été celui qui l'a fait prendre à son propre jeu.

Séphiroth ne répondit pas. Il ne sentait nullement le besoin de se justifier. Pourquoi? Parce que Vincent était comme lui. Quelqu'un qui voulait se sentir aimé. Quelqu'un qui a été comme lui une victime des préjugés et qui a sut trouver pour seul réconfort leur amour en commun, Cloud. Il n'était pas cruel de jouer avec les sentiments de Vincent, pas quand il vint à réaliser combien ils étaient si semblables aux siens. Au début, oui, il voulait lui donner une leçon bien cuisante, mais il chassa cette idée à fur et à mesure que le jeu approchait du point décisif. Alors, il se laissa aller, mais ne laissant tout de même pas Cloud filer entre ses doigts. Sous un autre angle, cela serait aussi d'une convenance pour le blond. Cloud n'aurait pas à choisir avec lequel des deux il resterai à la fin.

Il prit les lèvres du ténébreux en un baiser langoureux et passionné, bien loin de l'agressivité des premiers baisers.

Vincent gémissait, collant son corps pâle en sueur contre la sienne. Il désirait ce corps encore et encore, il se damna d'être si vite devenu accro à cet homme qu'il haïssait autant qu'il est venu à l'aimer. Il osa mordiller cette peau si douce et parfaite. Il n'osait néanmoins trop insister. Au fond de lui, il refoulait une impulsion mortelle, l'appel du sang. Inconsciemment Séphiroth réveillait son coté vampirique endormi. Le contact de cette peau, l'odeur qu'il avait, c'en était trop, même pour lui, lui qui pourtant avait jusqu'ici réussit à maintenir ses démons sous contrôle.

Le frottement de leurs virilités en plus de sentir la pulsation du sang sous cette peau si fine... il lui suffisait d'une entaille, une seule sur cette peau parfaite pour qu'il se réjouisse de son sang... Il gémit, non seulement à cause de la main de l'argenté qui vint à prendre son membre pour y effecteur de langoureux va-et-vient, mais rien qu'à l'idée de se délecter de son sang. Il finit par céder. Il pencha légèrement la tête en arrière, ouvrant à demi sa bouche pour révéler une paire de canines saillantes. C'était trop tard, son coté vampire s'était vraiment réveillé et ne voulait qu'une chose, assouvir sa soif. Il était guidé par son instinct de vampire. Il alla plonger sa bouche sur le cou gracieux de l'argenté quand son côté humain l'arrêta à la dernière seconde.

- Arrête...

La souffrance était perceptible dans sa voix. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour empêcher sa nature de vampire de reprendre le dessus et de commettre l'impensable.

Séphiroth s'écarta légèrement en fronçant le sourcils. Qu'avait Vincent pour sembler au bord d'une abominable souffrance? Serait-il le responsable? L'avait-il blessé sans le vouloir? Le ténébreux tremblait visiblement et il lui leva le menton du bout des doigts.

- Que t'arrive-t-il?

Vincent refusa de lui dire, restant obstinément muré dans le silence. Il nota qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez lui, puis il releva un détail troublant au niveau de sa bouche. Doucement, sans l'effaroucher, il caressa ses lèvres et Vincent fuya son geste, il tremblait moins, mais il était clair qu'il était terrifié.

- De quoi as-tu peur?

Demanda Séphiroth d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Il laissa Vincent s'écarter un peu de lui et le vit replier les jambes vers lui.

Au bout d'un long silence, Vincent osa enfin parler, mais en cachant à moitié son visage derrière ses genoux.

- Tu devrais partir.

Séphiroth fronça d'avantage les sourcils. Même sa voix avait légèrement changé. Quelque chose c'était passé avec Vincent et il n'allait certainement pas lâcher prise comme ça, pas quand il venait d'assumer ses sentiments envers l'autre.

- Montre-moi ton visage Vincent.

Le concerné leva instinctivement son visage vers l'argenté. Plus par surprise que par obéissance. Séphiroth l'avait appelle par son prénom...

Il ne recula pas à la main qui caressait sa jugulaire puis doucement ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, se complaisant de ses caresses. Il avait réussi à reprendre le dessus sur son instinct de vampire mais pour combien de temps? Les caresses de l'argenté agissaient comme du combustible sur les flammes. Il trembla en sentant les doigts fins écarter doucement ses lèvres et il entre-ouvrit sa bouche, lui dévoilant ses canines.

- Oh, mais quelle agréable surprise...

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda l'expression amusé de l'argenté. C'était incohérent à ses yeux. Quelqu'un de normal aurait peur de voir ce genre de chose.

- Et tu voulais me cacher cela? Tu es un vilain vampire, Vincent.

- Tu n'as donc pas peur?

L'argenté haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé.

- On dirait que tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses.

- Donc tu n'a pas peur que je te vide à moitié de ton sang?

Séphiroth partit à rire. Un rire spontané et clair.

Vincent sembla déstabilisé par ce son si agréable à entendre. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait son rire? Celui qui était dépourvut d'arrogance et de froideur?

En guise de réponse, l'argenté l'embrassa et il céda malgré lui. Il frissonna en sentant la langue de l'autre tracer le contour de ses canines saillantes avec sa langue, jouant même dangereusement avec.

- Laisse-moi aussi te montrer mon petit secret.

Lui murmura-t-il l'argenté contre ses lèvres.

Il s'écarta légèrement de lui et sursauta quand ce Séphiroth déplia une unique et immense aile au long plumage noir. Quelques plumes qui s'étaient détachées lors de l'acte vinrent à se déposer sur les draps. Une d'entre elles, Vincent l'accueillit sur le creux de sa main.

Il l'observa un instant puis l'homme en face de lui.

- Ange déchu...

Séphiroth approcha ses lèvres des siennes et murmura d'un ton amusé.

- Si tu le dis...

Il lui offrit son cou et encore une fois, Vincent ferma les yeux en luttant contre sa nature vampirique.

- Lâche-toi, Vincent. C'est un ordre.

L'ordonna Séphiroth alors qu'il se complaisait dans ses caresses.

Vincent ouvrit les yeux et, encore tout tremblant, lécha timidement la peau fine de son cou, y traîna langoureusement ses crocs, faisant frémir l'autre sur lui. Il luttait pour ne pas se montrer trop brutal. Il lécha encore et encore l'endroit qu'il visait pour son entaille et le mordit enfin.

Il s'attendit à être violemment repoussé, mais à sa grande surprise Séphiroth avait à peine sursauté et semblait l'attirer encore plus à lui. Une goutte de sang perla et se fut à son tour de sursauter en lâchant un petit cri. Séphiroth venait de s'enfonçait profondément en lui.

Un langoureux gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se délectait du sang de l'argenté et du plaisir qui lui procurait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi comblé et aussi... aimé.

Il se laissa emporter là où l'argenté voulait bien l'emmener et y rester avec lui le temps que cela durait.

Il tira une conclusion alors que Séphiroth le tenait possessivement contre lui, de ses puissants bras... Les monstres peuvent aussi aimer.

_**à**_** suivre...**

* * *

Kikou j'espère que cette suite vous plait tout autant que la précèdante et que vous ne m'avz pas trop maudite aur certains passages^^ MOUAHAHAHAHAA

Plizz laissez-moi un p'tit mot ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me donnera assez de courage pour le chapitre final de cette histoire^^

Bisous calins :3


End file.
